


Clothes

by Druidess



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2306486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druidess/pseuds/Druidess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The power of a Cumberbatch pic.</p><p>Jason Bell: 'Give Up Clothes for Good' campaign to help Cancer Research UK to help beat kids’ cancer sooner<br/>WHERE: La Galleria Pall Mall, 30 Royal Opera Arcade, London SW1Y 4UY<br/>WHEN: Tue 16th Sep 2014 to Sat 20th Sep 2014<br/>OFFICIAL LINK: http://www.tkmaxx.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clothes

It had been a fantastic first date on a summer afternoon. We´d had tea, as we chatted and laughed at that park with its own lake they had reserved only for us. The sun was going down and when I saw him standing up I thought it was time to wrap up the lovely picnic. Without a warning, he entered the lake with his clothes on. I was baffled. My first thought was “Well, here we go, ‘dorkiness’ time...” and I started laughing. He went on a few meters until the water covered him up to his waist. Then he turned to me and gave me such a look that made stop with the laughter at once; he was not just being dorky.He started to unbutton his shirt so I could see his amazing chest slowly blossoming underneath it. Soon all of his clothes were floating around him.

Was I nervous? I blushed and I looked down for a second when I hear him calling my name. I got up and somehow it was like my hands were acting on their own. In an instant, I was naked and walking to join him in that deliciously warm water. Our lips collided in a kiss I was desperately waiting for since he first asked me out. His gigantic hands were all over me and he kneaded my breasts, using his thumbs to play with my nipples. I allowed him going inside my mouth and do whatever he wanted with his tongue as I owned his whole body, over and under the water. I cupped his perfect ass and then I reached his half erection. He looked me in the eye, gasping. I started stroking his cock, gently at first and then raising the rhythm until I sensed it throbbing in my fingers. He pulled my hair a little bit as he moaned of satisfaction, throwing back his head. His perfect neck was all mine to kiss and lick.

It was dusk now and somehow his green eyes were glowing every time he looked at me. My pulsing clitoris was burning me. He lift me from the ass so I climbed onto him and got him trapped with my legs. I kissed him hard when he shoved into me, running my soaking hands through his curls. His fingers were softly clawing my buttocks as my rocking movements made waves around us. He licked my breasts and I was so wet that I didn´t even notice the roughness of the wild water. When I reached orgasm I held myself to his wide back as if I was in fear to fall from a cliff and almost at the same time he came inside me with a growl that resounded all around the lake. Our tongues got entangled again to celebrate what we had just done when I realized our clothes were spread all over the water and it was way too dark to get them back. I began worrying about that:

 _What are we gonna do now? What are we gonna wear?_  I asked him. 

 _Who says we´re gonna need to get dressed...?_ Benedict cheekily replied.

 


End file.
